You lead, I'll follow
by L-E-HAHA
Summary: BSG A/U Bill is retired and moonlighting as a freelance photographer. Laura needs time away from the city. A mountain, a deer, and a boot bring them together by chance.


\- this is my first BSG fanfic. i hope i do them justice, as i absolutely adore Bill and Laura -

\- they don't belong to me, i merely borrowed them for a spell. in fact i'm pretty sure i belong to them-

she had not intended to get lost when she set out on her days journey. the sun had been so inviting with its rays warming her back as she made her way up the mountainside. she slowed as she neared a rather tall and oddly misshapen tree. its branches bent toward the ground creating a makeshift shelter. she readily crawled under the sagging leaves welcoming the coolness she now felt, as the heat from the day was kept at bay by this remote oasis. carefully unzipping her pack, she extracted a smaller bag and a jacket. using the jacket as a temporary blanket she placed it gently on the ground and scooted herself atop it. she unlaced her boots, sliding them and her slightly damp socks off. after she stretched and settled herself comfortably, the small bag was opened and an apple was extracted along with a sandwich of honey and peanut butter. she removed half the sandwich then replaced the other in the bag, thinking she had better keep something for later. seeing as the shadows slowly playing across the ground were getting longer, she knew deep down this trip would turn into an overnighter and the last thing she needed was to be weak from hunger. she savored the meager meal and sipped at her water bottle while she listened to the sounds around her. the field she found herself in was so full of life. she witnessed a small family of rabbits making their way between bushes, pausing only when the sound of a larger animal came thundering through. just as the bunnies scurried off she looked up to see a small deer scamper into the clearing. it reached out to take a bite from the tree that safely harbored her. feeling its appetite sated, the deer leisurely walked off in an easterly direction. the days hike had been arduous and she felt the slight tug of sleep pulling her forward. giving way to eyes that were too heavy to stay open, she laid down and allowed sleep to over take her as the birds sang a calming lullaby.

he had been following the wildlife all day and the sun was beginning to move toward the west. not paying attention to where he was going, instead allowing the scenery dictate his path, he now found himself lost. letting his camera fall across his chest, he surveyed the clearing he now found himself being drawn further into. the easterly view over the mountain was breathtaking and he found himself giving pause. he had witnessed so much life to day and this serene moment took his mind to new places. he had dreamed as a child of places such as this but never believed he would witness it in person. this day had truly been surreal. he found however that he was beginning to tire and needed to rest. seeing as night was quickly approaching, he surveyed the clearing for a place of respite before he attempted the long journey down the mountain. spying a craggy tree with its inviting canopy of leaves, he made his way across the field.

she was dancing with his arms snug around her waist. the soft melody floating through her hair, his voice never failed to soothe her. as they swayed in bare feet she felt herself blush as she began to hum along to his words. this was their song and it never failed to bring a smile to her face. she laid her head against his chest and allowed herself to simply feel. feel herself wrapped in his love, feel herself lost in this moment, feel herself becoming cold. the air shifted allowing a slight breeze to tickle over her skin. shaking her head, she raised her hand toward her face and rubbed her eyes. slowly opening them, she saw a man standing only inches from her. he was holding the branches back allowing a small amount of light to make its way across her. confused and alarmed she she sat up and screamed, making her way to the far corner of her shelter.

taken aback by finding a literal sleeping beauty within the confines of the branches, he silently stared for a few seconds. he was wildly searching his mind for his next move, when the flaming haired beauty awoke. he noticed she looked confused upon first inspection. however, confusion quickly gave way to fear. he put his hands up in a signal to indicate he meant no harm. he felt as though she understood his intention as he witnessed her gulping for air allowing her screams to slowly die down. in the next moment he realized just how wrong he'd been when a boot came hurtling through the air and hit him upside the head. he'd barely had to time to see her move let alone anticipate the assault on his body. he slumped to his knees, holding his temple and eyeing her angrily. "what did you do that for," he roared halfheartedly.

she lunged for her other boot, but in seeing him in pain, her movement was halted. she felt guilt flood her senses, she'd not meant to hurt him, just scare him off. "what are you doing here," she softly whispered while still keeping her distance. she saw his eyes raise to meet hers and she was instantly taken aback. what peered back at her were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. she likened them to the oceans of Virgon, her favorite vacation spot as a child. she found herself drawn to them, cautiously making her way toward him.

from the corner of his eye, he suspiciously followed her advance. he watched as she dropped the other shoe to the floor. a wave of relief slid through him, as he didn't think he could take another boot to the head. fleeting thoughts of anger floated in his mind. however, the pain from her earlier assault gave way to more pressing matters. namely, the headache that now pounded between his ears. he still held his head in his hand as his temple ached and felt the tell tale sign of a lump forming at its center. he heard her words whispered with a tremble in her voice and he turned to fully face her. what he saw made his breath catch. he found himself swimming in a sea of jade, piercing through to his very soul. he shook himself out of his revelry and noticed she had also been halted. was he imagining, or was she breathing in shallow resperations as well? he slid himself to the ground and took his backpack and camera off. slowly he raised his knees and placed his head and hands between them. through the pain, he formed what he felt was a coherent sentence. "not fair, i asked first. boot?"

she shuddered and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. his voice was a deep timbre evoking a soothing feeling she had not felt since her eyes opened. a slightly pink hue raised toward her cheeks and she spoke a little more boldly now. "you barged into my safe place. i think i have the right to ask why you are here. although, i am sorry about your head. how are you feeling," she asked as she held out her hand toward his. she didn't remember moving across the ground, however she found her knee brushing up against this stranger with the charming voice and shockingly gentle eyes. she slid her fingers over his and made to move them aside to see his injury. a soft hum emitted from the back of her throat, "hmmm?"

he tensed as he felt her velvety soft fingers lace with his, his heart skipping beat after beat. this woman was brash yet alluring. he found himself allowing her to take the lead, although he wasn't quite sure what that would be. he lifted his head from his knees and looked into her eyes. those eyes, so beguiling, so haunting, he found himself once again getting lost. he focused on her sweeping lashes like fairy wings drawing shadows on her face. she stared with an intensity rivaling a bears. he was not deterred as he gave back as much as he received. a shy smile danced in the corners of her glass beads and he nodded in return giving her a moment to recover. it was his turn to blush now that her fingers began to whisper across his aching head. he tried to speak, he found his voice would not cooperate as he was too lost in feeling. she pushed on a rather sore spot where the heel of the boot had hit the hardest and he recoiled in pain sending a resounding hiss into the air.

she stopped her minstrations and whispered a low "sorry". she allowed her hand to rest on his face as she felt his strong hand reach back up and wrap itself around her fingers. she marveled at the difference between the two. while her hands were soft and light, his were rough and aged. she gave herself a mental slap for thinking how nicely they contrasted against one another. she looked at him and saw a slight relaxing in his eyes. those beautiful eyes that held secrets like a clear starless winters' night. she shook her head and let out a slight giggle. retrieving her hand, missing the contact instantly, she placed it in her own and began twiddling her fingers together. she felt the nervousness rise and wondered at where the butterflies in her stomach had come from. " are you going to answer my question?"

he marveled at the contrast in their hands. her skin was like ivory against his olive. he felt a tinge of embarassment at the feeling flooding through his veins as he held her hand. the instant she removed hers, he felt a cold feeling shoot up his arm and settle in his heart. he watched as her eyes became pools, softening in the fading light. her voice woke him from his ponderings as he once again tried to speak. why was he wanting to reach out and touch her, to bridge the gap she had created when only minutes before she had offended him. he took a deep breath and spoke in even tones. "my head is pounding and i have silver stars darting across my vision. i didn't intend to startle you, i was only looking for shelter. i got lost today on the mountain and somehow i found my way here to the clearing after chasing a young deer up a very steep path." he stopped to eye her and slow his breathing before offering his hand in a friendly shake. "Bill Adama"

"Laura Roslin"


End file.
